


Day 27: First Kiss

by theCryptidJohnSmith



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCryptidJohnSmith/pseuds/theCryptidJohnSmith
Summary: Made as part of fluffbruary event, day 27 was "first kiss" prompt. Thought it was a good end of series idea.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Day 27: First Kiss

Day 27: First Kiss  
The Forgers now stood alone in front of the massive launch station terminal. Everything they had build had almost been destroyed and even though they had stopped the mastermind behind the scenes, the threat to their lives was still present.

Now, faced with the most dire gamble ever, the family looked to the screen together to see the video call with the current parley between Ostania & Westalis for possible merging of nations. If they didn't solve this right now, war would break out, and none of them wanted to think what would result of that.

Yor looked to her husband, who she knew was trying to think of multiple ways to diffuse this situation.

They problem was, that for the first time, he didn't have a solution, there was no lie he could tell, no gadget, no skill, and seemingly no answer...

Then he felt the warm caring squeeze of a loved one on both his hands. He looked at his wife and daughter, knowing that it was the only chance, so he took a step forward to the screen.

"Gentalmen, I am Loid Forger, but some of you may know me better as 'Twilight'". Murmurs broke from the crowd, anger and hate from both sides as Loid had thrown away any chance of being a spy. With his wife and daughter, he took a deep breath.

"I know all of you have certain opinions and views upon me, but I come to you today not as anything other than a man with a family." And so Loid spoke, in a stern voice yet with the most truth he had ever spooken.

"For years all I have tried to do was keep the peace, one mission after the next, never ending. I was... the greatest spy... However, while I knew every detail about everyone I knew, I never truly understood anyone."

Loid picked up Anya as he paused to see the attention of everyone in the meeting upon him with stern faces.

"A family is who you want to spend your life with." He spoke as he looked into his daughter's eyes with a soft smile.

"That was something foreign to a spy, someone who's entire focus is the mission, someone who only knew to work alone. But through what I thought of for the longest time as my fake family, that even at your best alone, nothing compares to when you work together with family. It was through them that I learned what I was fighting for, I learned how to care, how smile, how to laugh, how to be a father, how to be husband and above all, how to be a family." Loid set Anya down as he took his wife's hand.

"So before you make any decisions, look at us and what we have made through a lot of luck and even more love. Look at us and think of your family, those that you want to spend the rest of your life with. Ask yourself... how do you want to spend it with them?

Because all I know is, I'm going to spend it with my wife and daughter." And with a glint in his eyes meaning business Loid cut the transmission.

Yor took Loid into her arms.

"I am too." She simply said with a huge smile.

"MAMA AND PAPA ARE GONNA KISS!?" Asked the young girl, and for the first time... she got her wish

\- FIN


End file.
